


BtVS/Harry Potter Fan Art

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Fanart, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanart, Manip, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fan art that I cooked up about BtVS and Harry Potter..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelus Vs Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the stories and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

Angelus kidnaps Lucius Malfoy’s son Draco and challenges Lucius to a battle in order for Lucius to get Draco back.

“If you lose,” Angelus smirked, “your son gets sired as a vampire by yours truly..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Draco Malfoy Vs The Master

The Master gets quite the shock when Draco Malfoy steps in and challenges him to a battle of sorts.. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	3. Angelus Vs Draco Malfoy

Angelus gets the shock of his un-life when Draco Malfoy makes an appearance and challenges him to a battle in a very witty way that reminds him of Buffy and Spike..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
